2028 National Economic Reform
The 2028 National Economic Reform was a series of that saw the downfall of , the reform of costly policies and the construction of the Second Democratic Coalition, that carried the reforms to fruition in the next election cycles. It was former governor Daniel Cotton, who drew on to get him elected against the ideological driven Gregory Miller in the United States presidential election, 2028, to revive the United States economy. Prelude to Situation In 2016 the Republican party grew largely on the coattails of libertarian ideology and the economic situation in America became incredibly in favor of a total system. The federal was abolished, became totally powerless, and corporate interest in the government became increasingly dominant. Service jobs became low paying and the promised decrease of goods never came to fruition, and most companies joined in to keep prices as high as possible but to low enough for those most desperate to buy. Healthcare coverage dropped nearly 43%, with social security becoming completely disbanded, grew by nearly 32%. Malnutrition became rampant and the median age dropped staggeringly. Wealth became more consolidated, the slowly slipped into the larger . Manufacturing jobs did not return, with fixing its currency and the libertarian ideology of was set in stone and rejected . It was in 2024, that the religious awaking for poverty became a booming voice; those most impoverished in were well documented across the country of the horrors created by the economic conditions. When malnutrition became a national issue, members of the libertarian faction of the Republican Party defended the polices saying that the "...the polices are not about helping people, its about that freedom means everyone gets to make unpopular, disgusting, illogical choices." It was in 2020, when the dropped most of its socially liberal policies and returned to a economically focused party; which became incredibly popular with the religious in the South. While gay marriage had become more accepted, Democrats turned away from supporting stances. Kentucky Governor Daniel Cotton announced his candidacy on May 1st, 2027 and in early 2028 was nominated in a landslide primary as the Democratic candidate. Republicans quickly painted him as homosexual, anti-gun, a socialist and a non-patriotic individual. Cotton was the son of a veteran, had three children and was a former member of the and serving member of the .Cotton was incredibly popular within the South and was popular with the impoverished city folk of the North and West. In 2028, he carried the Democratic Party to victory in the Congress and nearly every state legislature. Cotton was elected with a landslide, he won nearly ever state with the exception of . Fear of Cotton grew rapidly among the upper-class and the Burnt Cotton Plan was formulate. Within a month, nearly 63 high-ranking members of companies were prosecuted for treason to overthrow the Untied States government. Reform News sources such as proclaimed that with just the election of Cotton that the nation was already doomed to and the economy would fall to . Cotton with his Second Democratic Coalition, formed of poor, black, white, Catholic, Protestant politicians built the National Economic Reform. It was Cottons first proclamation to retrieve American ambassadors from that set off the reforms, and that any company doing trade with China would be seen as working with the enemy. With the total collapse of many manufacturing companies in China, the United States government generously gave loans to any American businessmen seeking to develop a industry in the United States- with a small interest rate. The enforced minimum wage was created once again and adjusted with the inflation; set at $2.10 an hour. Taxes on corporations were set at 10%, and income taxation was returned to . Unemployment was almost non-existent, the GDP spurred, American had shown growth much like that of the without the excessive debt. American businesses became localized and within four years the United States became the largest exporter of goods once again.